The Untouchables
by Schizophrenic Nightmare
Summary: Mayonaka was that quiet Day Class student who never brought attention to herself. But when she makes her feelings known to her favourite Night Class student on St Xocolatl's Day, will it be enough to capture the model's attention? One shot: Yuri, RimaxOC, Yaoi, twincest/kirycest


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime and/or the manga, I obviously don't own.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is a little side story to my fan fiction **_**Tsumi**_**. You don't need to read it before you read this, but things **_**might**_**make a little more sense if you did. Regardless of whether you read it or not, I hope you enjoy this~**

* * *

**The Untouchables**

"That's a great idea! You're so smart!" Evangeline sang happily. She knew her friend was going to bow out, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "You should definitely do it!"

"I don't know…" Mayonaka nibbled on her lip. "I don't think I can. I mean, what if they don't like the chocolate I made them? Even with your help, I'm sure they still taste dreadful! What if I disgust them? Aaaggh!" She let out an adorably strangled sound, before she pulled her legs up onto her chair, and hugged her knees to her chest.

Evangeline chuckled, batting her hand at the girl. "You're so cute! They'll adore you!"

Mayonaka squeaked at the compliment, before pulling her book over her head, hiding her face. "Nooo!" she cried.

"Yesss!" Evangeline encouraged. "Look at you! You're so cute I could eat you! Nom nom nom!"

The shorter girl cried out, before ducking under the table, where she hid until their late sensei finally arrived. Throughout the day, she was exceedingly nervous. Then finally, she found herself in line to give Senri chocolate. Evangeline had already given some to Takuma, and she was there for support. When they had all but reached the front of the line, Senri left, to stand by Rima. Evangeline saw that as her chance.

She pushed the shorter girl forwards, and steadied her as she began to stumble, before shoving her towards the two night class students.

Mayonaka had frozen up. She couldn't breath. Everything before here was going dizzy. She felt faint. Her chest was constricting, and tears blurred her vision. She couldn't do this. She needed to get out! Out! OUT!

She tried to run, but Evangeline kept a firm grip on her, before delivering her to the night class students. Mayonaka clasped her hands over her face, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew everyone was staring. There was no way she could escape from this.

Taking a deep breath, she held out the little decorated boxes of homemade pocky she'd made for Rima. She then bowed her head, so they couldn't see she was crying.

"I-I know you're only supposed to give chocolate to boys, but I wanted you to know of my feelings. I'm sorry…" Apologizing for her feelings. Evangeline shook her head. So Mayonaka.

Glancing up through her fringe, Mayonaka saw that Rima was staring, wide eyed at her. She whimpered lightly, before Senri took the chocolates, and swept her into an embrace. Her arms awkwardly went around his waist, and she sniffled.

"Thank you…" Senri murmured into her ears. "If you mean what you say, come to the swan fountain tonight, when our classes are out."

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She began to shake as he pulled away. Suddenly, she threw herself into Evangeline's arms and began to sob.

Senri took a step forwards. "Is she…"

"She's just overwhelmed." Evangeline grinned at them, waving her hand. "She's always so god damn negative, that this is very surprising for her. She's admired Rima for a very long time, and this is the day she's come out to everyone."

He nodded his head. "Oh, alright." he then turned away and began to walk off, opening Rima's bag of homemade pocky.

Evangeline led Mayo back to the dorm, where the girl calmed down. She took deep breaths, before she turned to her blonde friend, and slapped her face. Evangeline stood still, accepting the blow.

"I was having an anxiety attack." she breathed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "and you pushed me forwards!" she then ran at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for it!" she whimpered.

Evangeline stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "So, I saw Senri's lips moving when you guys were cuddling~ what was he saying?"

Mayonaka blushed furiously. "He said… to go to the fountain when their classes are over." . It wasn't _love_, but it was more than a simple crush that she had for Rima.

"I think… you should still be careful. Even though they're part of the night class, that doesn't mean they're good people."

Mayonaka turned around, her eyes flashing angrily, before she calmed, before smiling cutely at her. "Give them the benefit of the doubt, ne? Have they done anything wrong before?"

"They've never really done anything that good either. Besides, if Rima wants a relationship with you, it'll have to be on the DL. She's a model, remember?"

The dark haired girl whimpered. "Ah, I forgot! Ugh! She's probably going to tell me how disgusting I am! I'm such a horrible person!" She threw herself onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow.

"Calm down!" Evangeline exclaimed, close to face palming. Everyone thought Mayonaka was such a joy to be around. She was always so shy and quiet, keeping to herself, but that wasn't the true Mayonaka. No, this was. The needy, insecure, negative, quivering mass under the warm blankets, emitting soft, sad sounds.

Evangeline loved Mayonaka. She really did. They'd been best friends since they were in their mothers' wombs. She only wanted the best for her friend. She was so close to turning around and telling her friend to forget about it, and lock her in the room tonight, but there was that _what if_ hovering about. What if this was Mayonaka's chance at happiness?

She rolled over, and began to read the Gantz manga. It wasn't her thing, but Mayonaka enjoyed it.

Eventually, she stood. "Oi, Mayo-chan!" she crowed. "The prefects should be back from their patrols, and I want my yaoi back. Wanna come?"

Mayonaka's face peeked out from under the blanket. "Sneaking in the boys dorms?"

"Yup!"

"Let's do it."

They were very quiet and sneaky. Most people were asleep. They tiptoed, and Evangeline seemed to praise her own stealth skills every five minutes. Eventually, they found it. Ichiru had given them the dorm number when he borrowed the manga.

Mayonaka really wanted to check on Ichiru. He'd been acting strangely lately. And tonight, she had a feeling that he wanted to do something to Zero tonight, be it good or bad.

Evangeline boldly knocked on the door. It was a matter of seconds, before it was wrenched open, with a snarled _"What is it?!"_

His face was flushed, and his lips were swollen. His hair was mussed, and his clothes were ruffled. It wasn't hard to guess what they'd interrupted. Their inner fan girls went rabid with excitement. Zero appeared next to Ichiru, arms crossed over his chest.

"I, uh, came to get my manga back?" Evangeline murmured, unsure if she should continue, or just leave.

Ichiru paused, before his lips curled apologetically. "Right. Sorry. I'll get them for you now. I'm pretty sure I read them all."

He disappeared, and Zero took a step closer to them so that he could talk. "Mayonaka," he began, causing the girl to look up in shock. "Earlier, was that you coming out?"

She panicked for a moment, before she remembered earlier that day. Wow! She was such an idiot! How could she be that bold? She then nodded. "Only Eva-chan knew before then. And I really wanted Rima to know how I feel! I thought it was best if I got both things out of the way then." she then remembered what Senri had whispered into her ear during their embrace. "O-oh! I need to go!" She gave Evangeline a reassuring smile, before dashing down the corridor.

She made it to the fountain, and decided that she was early, or she'd missed her chance. She sat down on the edge and admired the swan, and the way its neck arched delicately. She grew lost in her observations, and she didn't notice their presence, until she heard that delicate voice.

"Hey, you made it." Mayonaka's head snapped up in shock. "I didn't think you would."

"R-Rima…!"

The girl with cerulean eyes looked slightly amused. Senri stepped out from behind her, and they both stood before the shy girl.

"I-I'm sorry if my feelings are a bother!" she cried out, feeling unsure.

The other girl frowned. "Hm… I haven't seen you around before. You don't join the other girls that often, do you?"

Mayonaka looked to her feet. "Um.. I do sometimes."

Senri nodded to himself, before looking at Rima.

"You proclaimed your feelings out in front of anyone, knowing that I'd most likely never had seen you before, and not knowing where my preferences lie."

"Do you know why I asked you here?" Senri spoke up, looking down at the girl with blank eyes.

Mayonaka shook her head, covering the majority of her face with her hands.

"I wanted a chance for the three of us to speak privately, without those girls or the prefects around."

The girl gave a small nod.

"I wanted to tell you that you are Rima's type." he look Mayonaka up and down. "In every way. Her motherly tendancies encourage her to look for a mate which she can nurture."

"Shut up!" Rima hissed, slightly embarrassed.

Ignoring his close friend, he continued on "I also wanted to tell you that the chocolate you made tasted nice."

The shorter girl squeaked and looked away, feeling overwhelmed. The girl she liked… was into her type of character, and _the _Senri Shiki, the popular model, complimented her chocolate! Though, Evangeline did help…

Rima then straightened up. "I'm willing to attempt a relationship with you, but it has to be kept private. It's not that I'm ashamed, but I don't want the public to know, otherwise… I'll be asked to participate in photo shoots that I'd feel uncomfortable doing. There is a chance that we'll be found out, but." she looked the dark haired girl in the eyes. "I'm willing to risk it."

Mayonaka could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Tears of joy… and fear. This was too good to be true. There had to be a catch. Just hiding it was hardly the price she must pay. That was… perfect. It's not as if Mayonaka was a public person. This deal was perfect for her. She didn't even care if Rima didn't have true feelings for her!

Rima moved forwards, and sat next to the shorter girl, before pulling her into a comforting embrace. She began stroking the girls hair, and Senri stood to the side, looking away, munching on the home made pocky.

Eventually, Rima pulled away, and brushed the girl's fringe from her eyes. "I'll see you again tomorrow night." She murmured, before brushing a kiss against the girl's temple. Mayonaka flushed and barely got out a 'goodbye', before they were gone.

Feeling in a happy daze, she stumbled back to her dorm. Evangeline was sitting up, reading a volume of Soul Eater. She had obviously been waiting for her friend. When she saw Mayonaka's goofy grin, she allowed a small smile herself. It seems that her smaller friend… would finally be happy.

**A/N: D'aww. Cuuuuuuuute. Well, I hope you think so xD**

**Title Credit: The Untouchables - Blood on the Dance Floor**


End file.
